Nonsense
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Hai, Tampan."/ Haru x OC/ Complete


Nonsense

Disclaimer: Masahiro Yokotani, Kouji Ouji

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Nonsense

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu dari kemarin selalu memandangiku.

Yang aku tahu, namanya Nanase Haruka. Kami sekelas. Dia adalah anggota klub renang. Dikenal sebagai perenang bebas dan mempunyai otot yang indah, tidak sedikit perempuan yang menaruh minat kepadanya.

Kecuali aku, tentunya.

Aku adalah gadis yang saat ini sama sekali tidak sedang tertarik dengan laki-laki. Bukan, bukan berarti aku homo. Tapi aku adalah tipe yang memperlakukan semua laki-laki dengan perlakuan yang sama. Menyamakan gender, mungkin.

Pernah ada teman sekelasku, laki-laki, yang memakai parfum yang harum. Waktu itu dia sedang membaca buku, dan tepat saat itu aku mendekatinya. Jarak wajahku dekat dengan perpotongan lehernya. Aku dapat menghirup wangi parfumnya. Dia kaget, tapi aku biasa saja.

Kalau begitu, dapat menyebabkan kesalah pahaman bukan?

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, aku berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dia tidak ada, tentu saja karena ada urusan klub. Aku sendiri hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Jadi aku bisa pulang cepat.

Tes.

Oh, sial. Hujan.

Aku mendecih, menatap hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bawa payung! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saja!

"Mizuki-chan?"

Aku menoleh. Ama-sensei rupanya. Beliau tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Pulang," jawabku. "Tapi tidak bawa payung."

Ama-sensei mengangguk. "Begitu rupanya."

Beliau segera mengulurkan payungnya. "Nih."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, aku punya satu lagi. Jadi tidak masalah."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

Ama-sensei tersenyum kepadaku. "Duluan, ya!"

Setelah, Ama-sensei pergi, aku membuka payung yang diberinya. Lumayan besar juga. Aku menghela napas. Nah, saatnya pulang.

Tunggu.

Aku menoleh. Dekat tempatku berdiri, ada kolam renang sekolah yang dipakai oleh klub renang. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pergi ke sana. Lagipula, sudah ada payung di tanganku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Alasannya, aku ingin melihat Haruka.

Aku penasaran, apakah dia masih mau berenang di cuaca yang hujan begini. Katanya, sih, dia suka air. Persepsi yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu hanya kutanggapi dengan tawa. Masih berlakukah walaupun hujan turun?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum geli.

Karena tidak tahan, aku segera menggerakkan kakiku menuju kolam renang sekolah.

Tap.

Aku membuka pintu kawat pagar kolam renang tersebut.

Mataku membulat.

Dia disana!

Dia masih di dalam air, tetap berenang. Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Ya ampun! Dia ini bodoh, ya? Aku yakin sebentar lagi flu akan datang menyerangnya. Sebegitu cintakah dia dengan air? Atau berenang? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas yang dia lakukan ini adalah hal yang sangat bodoh.

Tersenyum geli, aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hai, Tampan."

Haruka menoleh. Aku berdiri di pinggir kolam, sambil memayungkan diri. Berjongkok, aku tersenyum manis. "Sendirian? Hati-hati loh. Kau itu tampan, nanti diserang om-om."

Haruka masih menatapku datar. Tapi dia sedikit bingung.

"Kau..."

"Kashiwagi Mizuki. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nama teman sekelasmu!"

Haruka menggeleng. "Bukan begitu."

Aku menatap dirinya dengan intens. Ah, ternyata benar. Tubuhnya begitu bagus. Wajahnya juga tampan. Surainya basah, membuat dirinya semakin terlihat...hot? Aku yakin semua gadis akan meleleh karenanya.

"Kemarilah." Panggilku. Oh, dia menurut.

Aku menyentuh pipinya yang basah. "Lihat. Ini sudah hujan. Kau termasuk orang bodoh yang berenang ketika waktu hujan. Keringkan badanmu. Kau mau kena flu?"

Haruka tersentak kaget. Aku terkekeh. "Kaget?"

"Tak ada gadis yang memperlakukanku seperti ini kecuali ibuku." Ujarnya.

"Begitu? Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah biasa. Coba tanya yang lain, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyamakan gender. Aku, sih, biasa saja. Tidak berdebar-debar, kan?" Godaku.

Pipinya merona. Dia menganggap serius?

"Kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukan semua laki-laki seperti itu."

Aku berdiri. Lagi, aku menyentuh bibirnya. "Itu sudah basi. Lagipula, kita tidak pernah akrab sebelumnya. Pipimu merona. Kau ini polos, ya? Hati-hati, laki-laki abnormal bisa menyerangmu." Aku kembali tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

Grep.

"Tunggu."

Haruka menggenggam tanganku. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun jika dicium oleh orang lain?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan menamparnya. Hei! Aku tidak serendah itu!" Seruku.

"Kalau aku yang menciummu?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mau menciumku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Memangnya kita akrab?" Aku melepaskan pegangannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara panjang denganmu. Ingat, aku bukan fansmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Perlu kujawab?"

Haruka terdiam. Aku mengacak-acak surainya. "Sudahlah," aku melangkah pergi."Sudah saatnya kau pulang. Pernyataan cintamu tidak kuanggap serius. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku dapat mendengar suara kecipak air. Dia bangkit dari kolam renang. Aku tidak peduli, aku masih melangkah menuju pintu pagar.

"Mizuki." Panggilnya.

Aku membalikkan badan. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana cara untuk menjatuhkan hatimu?"

Aku terkekeh. "Coba saja."

Kriet. Pintu pagar tertutup.

"Apa kau berusaha mendapatkanku, Tampan? Manajermu jauh lebih baik dari aku." Ujarku. Aku segera pergi, menghillang dari pandangannya.

Haruka tersenyum kecil. "Itulah yang kusukai darimu."

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

.

Gantung. Gak jelas. Buatnya asal-asalan. Suka aja cewek yg kayak gitu :v

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
